


out

by suitsflash (bikeross)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Freeverse poetry, M/M, Poetry, narrative poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikeross/pseuds/suitsflash
Summary: on June 25, 2015, the ban on gay marriage in the United States was lifted, bringing hope and legitimacy to millions.





	out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvernsongs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernsongs/gifts).



> this has been kind of jumbled in my head since 2015, finally i've been able to put the words down on paper. What was supposed to be a fic took on a life of its own, a voice for those who endured silently, paving the path of civil rights for us all. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> also! this is a very very very late birthday present for my dear aislynn <3 I LOVE YOU :blobsob:

no congratulations, no mazel tov.  
a glass shattered  
for a faith no longer carried.  
crushed and blanketed by silence.  
a few spoken words,  
hurried promises.  
their secret  
untouchable sacrament  
two rings,  
joined in soul,  
yet worn on chains  
an unspoken truth  
consummated in the dark  
with reverent whispers  
clutched hands  
sharp thrusts  
surprised breaths  
not even the stars betray them.  
tearful confessions  
feared admissions  
a brush of lips against ink violently earned  
senseless suffering  
never again, he promises  
never forget, his plea  
words jumble together  
memories form  
the stars keep their secret.  
brought to opposite sides  
stripped apart  
chained by rings  
fueled by love  
torn by desire  
“they are cautious” one argues  
“they are cowards” he bites back  
“we are different”  
“we are superior.”  
a path forged by anger  
another by tragedy  
apart yet together  
the rings tie souls  
they’re never removed  
but serve to remind  
only they know the truth  
brought together with whispered apologies  
fight by day,  
embrace by night  
a memory of vows upon their lips  
and yet their paths diverge  
farther still  
footprints on one  
treads on another  
he walks alone  
he can no longer follow  
years pass,  
the separation physical  
souls twined yet forced apart  
a marriage of glances  
vows but a memory  
unrecognizable and yet,  
the same as they ever were.  
and even yet  
they unite as one  
on the steps of the court  
that denied them their truth  
they are not alone  
a crowd surrounds.  
faces lined like theirs  
a sea of white amidst the other colors  
and the sacrament feels less secret  
as their fingers twine  
and the flag rises  
a rainbow amidst the storm  
they think the same thing.  
_they have come so far_  
“my friend,” he says.  
“no. my husband”  
and for the first time  
under the sun  
in the light  
they embrace


End file.
